This invention relates to improvements in subsurface hydraulically operated pump assemblies as used in pumping fluid from subterranean formations. The prior art is saturated with subsurface hydraulic pumps frequently used to pump subterranean formations, e.g., oil wells. Typically a hydraulic pump assembly is suspended from or seated at the lower end of a string of power fluid supply tubing, commonly known as the power or macaroni string which is within either a larger string of production tubing or a well casing. The pumping unit is usually seated at its lower end in a seating nipple or shoe in the larger string of tubing in such a manner that the lower, pumping, end of the hydraulic pumping unit will communicate with produced fluid standing in the well. Power fluid is supplied through the macaroni string to the hydraulic actuated engine which in turn actuates the mechanics of the pumping unit utilized to force well fluids upwardly through the annulus between the macaroni string and the well tubing. The key to the reciprocating action of the engine is a reversing valve, which causes the reversal of a power actuated piston to create upstroke and downstroke cycles. The reversing mechanisms usually involve fluid pressure operated metal-to-metal shut-off. Because of the hydraulic pressure involved, impact and shock stresses have been found to be caused on the component parts especially where metal-to-metal valve seating is involved. Such valves include seat on seat and spool valve types.